The present invention relates generally to join processing and more particularly to utilizing bloom filters in the join process of an Extract Transform Load.
Typically, Extract Transform Load (ETL) refers to a process in database usage, more specifically in data warehousing, performed by an ETL tool. The process includes extracting an original document from a source, transforming the data to fit operational needs, and loading the transformed document into an end target (e.g., database or database warehouse). A join in an ETL process refers to combining a field from two or more tables of data utilizing values common to each of the tables. Join processes in an ETL are typically time consuming since there are a number of I/Os being sent and received from external data locations.